Pole drivers are often used to pound a pole vertically into the ground. The poles can be used for fencing or load bearing support. Prior drivers are often attached to the back of a tractor in which the tractor has to rest on nearly horizontal ground and the operator has to hold the pole in a near vertical position and operate the driver to pound the pole into the ground. Precision for a fence pole or other similar pole is not necessary as long as the pole is near vertical.
However, poles preferably in tubular steel configuration are now being used to support car ports and the like which need to be precisely positioned. These poles are driven into the ground and function as footings. Drivers having more precision are needed to assure that a pole footing is vertical. Drivers that have a driving weight mounted to be cushioned with respect to the driver are also desirable.